


Sid...So Strong...

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite marks, Digital Art, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Sid's massive thighs, bottom!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: I heard Sidney Crosby could deadlift like 600 pounds...Holding Geno so gently like this should be no problem for him. Sometimes being professional athlete boyfriends has its advantages))I'll be posting some of my more spicy art on here and on my NSFW Twitter page! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Sid...So Strong...

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> The position was heavily referenced, but I did draw their faces, that lingerie, and those toes without any references (which...those toes turned out very well for someone who hates drawing feet). Also please ignore that baseball cap. I suck at drawing baseball caps.
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my [twitter page](https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art) a follow!  
> You can find some of my SFW art on my [tumblr page](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Privyet, Sidka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000401) by [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps)




End file.
